Pocieszenia
by Irysek
Summary: PruHun z elementami AusHuna. Czyli coś przede wszystkim dla hetardów. Ciekawostka: pierwsze opowiadanie 18 w moim wykonaniu. A mówiąc coś więcej o fabule: Węgry ma wziąć ślub z Austrią, ale nie jest do końca pewna, czego tak naprawdę chce. W tym czasie na jej drodze pojawia się wieczny rywal - Prusy. Napisane w październiku 2010.


Pocieszenia.

Siedziała właśnie w swojej sypialni w posiadłości Austrii. Spojrzała w lustro. Oglądała swoje długie, falowane włosy w kolorze kasztanu i soczyście zielone oczy. Nagle, po całym domu rozniosły się piękne dźwięki fortepianu. Jak co dzień, o tej samej porze, Austria grał. Wstała powoli i skierowała się do pokoju muzycznego. Uchyliła drzwi i po cichu weszła do środka. Przyglądała mu się. Miał zamknięte oczy, pochłonięty był grą. „Gdyby kochał mnie z taką pasją" - pomyślała Węgry. Prawdą było, że Austria nie czuł do niej nic poza zwykłą sympatią, przyjaźnią. Byli zaręczeni, jednak ślub miał się odbyć tylko z powodów politycznych. To właśnie tak bardzo bolało Elizabeth. Ona kochała Rodericha całym sercem. Oczarował ją swoją elegancją, delikatnością, czułością. Był zupełnym przeciwieństwem nieokiełznanych i złośliwych Prus. Mimo to, w związku z Prusami mogłaby być kobietą, a z Austrią... Zapewne robiłaby za mężczyznę...  
Wpatrywała się w niego. Za każdym razem kiedy to robiła, jej serce zaczynało bić szybciej, na twarzy pojawiał się rumieniec a w oczach żar. W tym momencie Roderich ujrzał ją i na chwilę przestał grać.

- Witaj Elizabeth. - Przywitał się. Jak zwykle grzecznie, z szacunkiem. Bez odrobiny ciepła i miłości.

- Ach, przepraszam, nie chciałam przeszkadzać... - Zaczęła nieśmiało.

- Czemu miałabyś przeszkadzać? - Uśmiechnął się. - Szczerze mówiąc chciałem, żebyś przyszła.

- Chciałeś? Czemu?

- Chciałem, byś posłuchała tego... - Wskazał na kartkę zapisaną nutami. Na samej górze, pogrubioną czcionką widniał napis „Dla Elizabeth". Węgry zarumieniła się. Czyżby Roderich coś dla niej skomponował?

- Usiądź. - Powiedział wskazując miejsce obok siebie. Bez słowa wykonała polecenie. Austria zaczął grać. Była to najpiękniejsza melodia jaką kiedykolwiek słyszała. W końcu, była dla niej...

- I jak? - Zapytał po skończeniu gry.

- P-pięknie

- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. - Uśmiechnął się ponownie. - Chciałbym, żebyś czuła się tutaj dobrze... To... Taki powitalny prezent dla ciebie. Jeżeli będziesz miała ochotę, powiedz a zagram to dla ciebie.

- Panie Austrio... - Zarumieniła się. - Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co. To raczej ja powinienem dziękować. Dziękuję panienko Węgry, że zgodziłaś się na ślub ze mną. Wiem, że żadne z nas nie kocha drugiego, dlatego jestem Ci jeszcze bardziej wdzięczny. - Jego słowa ją zabolały. Zdała sobie sprawę, że Austria nigdy jej nie pokocha.

- Nie dziękuj. - Odpowiedziała smutno. Starała się nie rozpłakać. Mimo to łzy zaczęły pojawiać się w jej oczach. - Panie Austrio... Wybacz, ale jestem zmęczona...

- Ach, jasne. - Pogłaskał ją po głowie. - Połóż się. Niedługo ślub, musisz być wypoczęta.

- Tak... - Wyszła. Nie skierowała się jednak do swojej sypialni. Wyszła przed dom, następnie oddaliła się od niego. Kiedy znalazła się na polanie, usiadła na trawie i przestałą powstrzymywać łzy. Zaczęła szlochać, z początku cicho, potem coraz głośniej.

Szedł szybkim krokiem. Jego śnieżnobiałe włosy powiewały na wietrze. W szkarłatnych oczach widać było furię. Był wściekły, niszczył wszystko po drodze. Dopiero co dowiedział się o ślubie Węgier z Austrią. Nie mógł tego znieść, nie potrafił zrozumieć. Roderich był jego wrogiem, razem z Elizavettą tworzyli silnego przeciwnika. A przecież... On nie chciał walczyć z Liz. Może i byli dla siebie opryskliwi, dogadywali sobie i kłócili się. Często obrywał od niej patelnią, nazywał ją babochłopem. Tak naprawdę... Lizavetta była jedyną osobą, na której mu zależało bardziej niż na sobie. Inni mówili, że jest egoistą. Owszem, jest nim, ale z jednym wyjątkiem. Mimo iż się do tego nie przyznał nigdy, Węgry była dla niego bardzo ważna. A wszystko zaczęło się tamtego dnia...  
_Dopiero co przegrał z Polską i Litwą pod Grunwaldem. Był załamany. Jak mógł tak zawieść? Cóż, nie mógł zrozumieć, jak te dwa słowiańskie bezbożniki zdołały go pokonać. Modlił się cały czas i pytał Boga. Nikt jednak mu nie odpowiedział. A przecież... Chciał dobrze!  
Załamany siedział pod swoją posiadłością. W pewnym momencie usłyszał kroki. Podniósł głowę i ujrzał ją. Elizavettę. Ubrana była w zielony uniform, na głowie miała beret. No tak, wyglądała jak mężczyzna. A mimo to, wyglądała bardzo delikatnie. Pierwszy raz zwrócił na nią uwagę w ten sposób. Gdy go zobaczyła podeszła powoli. Zawsze sobie dogadywali, tak więc spodziewał się tego i teraz. Jednak Liz nic nie powiedziała. Usiadła obok niego, położyła dłoń na ramieniu i przytuliła. Siedzieli tak przez jakiś czas. Niebawem jednak odeszła, a on został sam z własnymi myślami.  
Przestał się przejmować przegraną. Marzył tylko o niej. O Lizavettcie. Był jej wdzięczny, pokochał ją. Nikomu jednak o tym nie powiedział, ukrył to wewnątrz siebie. O całym zdarzeniu także nikt poza nimi nie wiedział. Z czasem, by ukryć swe uczucia do niej, zaczął się bardziej z nią przekomarzać. Wychodziło mu to idealnie. Pragnął jej. Chciał ją posiadać. Był egoistą, to było dla niego normalne. I do tej pory miał maleńką nadzieję, na zdobycie jej, jak każdą rzecz jaką chciał._  
Dlatego Elizavetta nie może wyjść za Rodericha! Po prostu nie może! Wtedy nie będzie mógł jej posiąść. I co gorsze, będzie musiał z nią walczyć.

Wszedł na polanę, chciał pobyć sam, oswoić się choć trochę z myślą o utracie Węgier. Usłyszał szloch. Po chwili ujrzał kobiecą sylwetkę ubraną w biało-beżową suknię. Rozpoznał w niej Elizabeth. Już chciał zachować się jak zawsze, dogadać, powiedzieć coś chamskiego, gdy dotarło do niego, że dziewczyna płacze. Serce mu się ścisnęło i podeszło do gardła. Co jak co, ale widoku płaczącej ukochanej nie mógł znieść. Przez chwilę stał, nie mogąc się zdecydować co zrobić. Nie potrafił jednak przejść obok jej smutku obojętnie. Podszedł do niej po cichu. Usiadł obok i położył rękę na jej ramieniu. Spojrzał ciepło. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie zachował się jak egoista. Naprawdę się o nią martwił.

Szlochała przez cały czas. Siedziała już tak bardzo długo. Nagle poczuła czyjąś dłoń. Podniosła głowę. Zapłakanymi oczyma ujrzała Prusy. Nie usłyszała kiedy nadchodził. Nie spodziewała się go. Mimo to, w głębi serca, cieszyła się z jego towarzystwa. Zazwyczaj dogadywali sobie, jednak czuła do niego ogromną sympatię. Był dla niej kimś ważnym, prawie tak ważnym jak Austria. Dlatego też, wiele lat temu, pocieszyła go. Nie potrafiła pozostawić go smutnego. Usiadła i przytuliła. Miała nadzieję, że to mu pomoże. I pomogło.

- Elizavetto... - Wypowiedział jej imię z takim uczuciem, że aż ta się zarumieniła.

- Gilbert... - Spojrzała zdziwiona. Tylko on zwracał się do niej per „Elizavetta", wszyscy mówili „Elizabeth". Nie wiedzieć czemu, bardziej podobała jej się wersja Prus.

- Co się stało? - Zapytał zmartwiony, w jego oczach widać było troskę.

- Ja... - Otarła łzy. - Ja... Wychodzę za Pana Austrię...

- Tak, wiem. Słyszałem o tym... - Powiedział tak smutno, że dziewczynę zakuło serce. - Ale chyba nie powinno cię to martwić, co?

- No... Niby nie, ale... Pan Austria... - Urwała.

- Czy on ci coś zrobił?! - Zdenerwował się. Jeżeli Roderich skrzywdził Węgry, on go dopadnie. Chociażby miał poświęcić własny kraj, dorwie go i ukaże. Nie daruje mu tego.

- Nie... To znaczy... - Zaszlochała. Pogłaskał ją po głowie. - On... Bierze ze mną ślub tylko z powodów politycznych. A ja... - W tym momencie Gilbert wszystko zrozumiał.

- A ty go kochasz. - Dokończył za nią. Był smutny. Liz kiwnęła głową potakująco. Zrobiło mu się słabo. Zabolało go serce. Czemu Węgry kocha Austrię, który wykorzystuje ją tylko jako obronę przed Prusami? Przecież on byłby lepszy. To on by ją bronił, a nie ona jego.

- Przykro mi. Chciałbym, ale nie potrafię ci pomóc...

- Nie... Sama muszę sobie poradzić. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. Była mu wdzięczna za chęć pomocy, za to, że był przy niej. Martwił ją również jego smutny ton. Czyżby jemu też coś nie wyszło? Już miała go o to zapytać, gdy to on odezwał się pierwszy.

- Więc? Co zamierzasz zrobić?

- Jeszcze nie wiem. Obiecałam panu Austrii, że wezmę z nim ślub, muszę dotrzymać obietnicy...

- No tak. - Pogłaskał ją po głowie. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Obydwoje poczuli to samo. Gilbert nigdy nie pragnął jej tak bardzo jak w tamtej chwili. Ona pod jego spojrzeniem zarumieniła się, ale nie odwróciła wzroku, pragnęła go równie mocno, co on ją. Przytulił ją. Po chwili nachylił się i pocałował ją. Najpierw delikatnie, potem coraz namiętniej, aż obydwoje zatracili się. Dyszeli z pożądania.

- Liz... - Wyszeptał. Spojrzała na niego spod przymkniętych oczu. Popchnął ją lekko, tak by leżała na trawie, po czym położył się na niej. Znowu ją całował. Stracił nad sobą panowanie. Pożądał jej. Jedną rękę włożył jej pod plecy, rozpiął zamek sukienki. Zaczął zsuwać rękawy, po chwili ujrzał jej blade, jędrne piersi. Pieścił je, ściskał, dotykał. Węgry pojękiwała cicho z podniecenia. Kiedy zaczął całować jej szyję, dekolt i biust, zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Jedyne czego w tamtej chwili pragnęła to dotyk Gilberta. Zapomniała o ślubie, Austrii i miłości do niego. Wtedy liczył się tylko Prusy, tylko on.

Kiedy zaczął ssać jej sutki wplotła dłoń w jego włosy. Jęczała coraz głośniej, gdy on zjeżdżał coraz niżej, ściągając jej sukienkę. Znowu ją pocałował, po czym włożył rękę w jej majtki. Zaczął powoli pieścić jej łechtaczkę, co spowodowało coraz głośniejsze jęki. Przyspieszył trochę, intensywniej ruszając palcami. Potem zsunął je niżej. Wsadził kolejno, najpierw jeden, potem dwa palce do jej pochwy i zaczął symulować. W tym samym czasie całował ją i pieścił piersi drugą ręką. Kiedy poczuł, że zrobiła się mokra zdjął jej majtki i sam się rozebrał. Coraz bardziej tracił panowanie, właściwie już go nie miał. Starczyło mu go tylko na pytające spojrzenie, na które Węgry odpowiedziała kiwnięciem głowy. Wszedł w nią powoli, gdyż spodziewał się, że Lizavetta jest dziewicą. Tak też było, gdyż ujrzał na jej twarzy grymas bólu. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić, dlatego też czuł się okropnie zadając jej ból. Zaczął się powoli poruszać. Cierpienie Liz nie trwało długo, już po chwili zaczęło przeradzać się w rozkosz. Jęczała, z sekundy na sekundę coraz głośniej. Czas się dla nich zatrzymał. Gilbert poruszał się coraz szybciej i szybciej. Był coraz bardziej podniecony, przestał myśleć. Powoli zbliżał się do końca, gdy usłyszał krzyk informujący go o tym, że jego kochanka przeżyła orgazm. Sam doszedł w niej chwilę później.

Opadł bezwładnie na trawę. Obydwoje dyszeli. Spojrzeli na siebie. Wiedzieli, że to co dopiero się zdarzyło nie zmienia sytuacji w jakiej obydwoje się znajdują. Mimo to, cieszyli się chwilą, swoją obecnością. Elizabeth przytuliła się do chłopaka, on ją objął. Leżeli tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Gilbert czuł szczęście z bycia z ukochaną, miłość do niej. Ona czuła, że chciałaby spędzić resztę życia z nim. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może. Prawdopodobnie nawet gdyby nie była narzeczoną Austrii nie mogłaby. Gilbert pogłaskał ją po głowie.

- Elizavetto, musisz wracać do Austrii. - Powiedział udając chłód.

- Tak. - Nie miała na to najmniejszej ochoty. Powoli zaczęli się ubierać. Kiedy już się ogarnęli, Prusy objął ją i pocałował na pożegnanie. "Żegnaj." – Pomyśleli oboje.

Węgry wracała do posiadłości Austrii dziwnie nieobecna. Jej myśli krążyły wokół Gilberta. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie zapomni tego co się między nimi wydarzyło. Pozwolił jej zaznać szczęścia, czułości i miłości. Przez całe małżeństwo z Austrią będzie za tym tęsknić, a w chwilach ciężkich i trudnych będzie o tym wspominać. Wiedziała, że nic już nie będzie takie samo. Nawet, a może właśnie, szczególnie, miłość do Rodericha. Będąc na skraju polany obejrzała się. Ujrzała nadal siedzącego Prusy. Potem poszła dalej, nie oglądając się już więcej za siebie.

Gilbert cały czas siedział w tym samym miejscu. Myślał nad tym co się właśnie wydarzyło. Schował twarz w dłoniach. Ile by dał by być na miejscu Austrii! Spojrzał w niebo. "Marzenia się nie spełniają." – Pomyślał. Węgry nadal nie była jego i pewnie już nigdy nie będzie. Do tego będą musieli ze sobą walczyć. On nie był jednak w stanie stanąć z nią do bitwy, dlatego był na straconej pozycji.

Parę dni później odbył się ślub Węgier i Austrii. Małżeństwo to nie trwało jednak długo. Rozpadło się podobno z powodu nie dbania Austrii o ludzi Węgier. Jak było naprawdę? Elizabeth nie potrafiła żyć z kimś tak innym od Gilberta. Postanowiła się z nim rozstać. Nigdy jednak nie zeszła się ponownie z Prusami. Jakoś... Nie było okazji...

Obydwoje zachowywali się tak jak dawniej. Czasami jednak posyłali sobie ciepłe spojrzenia.


End file.
